In conventional faucets, a main body thereof extends downward and is connected with a connecting tube. A valve slot of a water control valve is recessedly formed on sideway of the main body. A plurality of flow holes are formed on the opening of the valve slot, and each flow hole is provided to connect with a water inlet tube and a water outlet tube. The water outlet tube further extends from an upper portion of the main body. However, the main body is preliminarily made by copper, and the valve slot and flow holes are formed by drilling the main body, which may waste much copper material during manufacturing process. Also, the manufacturing process becomes more complicated and is easy to fail, so the manufacturing cost is high. Moreover, the main body of the faucet and the connecting portion are often made in one piece, it is difficult to assemble or disassemble. So, if the manufacturer wants to promote different types of faucets, the user has to change the entire set (including the main body and connecting portion), which is not cost-effective.